Toady's Worst Nightmare
by Sierradragon
Summary: A sequel to Moldy Voldy's Private Section of Hell. Umbridge's turn
1. Sports and other fun stuff

Act one: Scene one: When you thought you just thought your problems were over.  
  
(Toady wakes up to find herself chained to a chair.)  
  
Toady: Where am I?  
  
Voice #1: She has finally arrived!!  
  
Voice #3: Now the fun can begin.  
  
Voice #2: Welcome everyone to this week's special edition of "Toady's Screamarama"!!  
  
Toady: Is this supposed to be funny? Who are you?  
  
Voice #2: Fred and George Weasley step on down! You are today's first contestants!!  
  
Fred Weasley: This will funny.  
  
George Weasley: Ya, this will definitely be a day to remember!  
  
(Madame Hooch appears out of the shadows)  
  
Madame Hooch: Now the rules are simple gentlemen. The point of this game is to be the first one to hit Miss Toady 50 times with a bludger. You all will be on broomsticks of course and Toady will not want to be hit.  
  
(Toady finds herself tied onto a broomstick and high up in the air. Fred and George are below with Madame Hooch.)  
  
Madame Hooch: You have 30 minutes. Begin!!!  
  
(Releases 15 bludgers then disappears.)  
  
Fred Weasley: You are going down Toady!!  
  
George Weasley: I hope you like pain. You are going to have a lot of it!!  
  
Toady: Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!  
  
(Tries to fly out of harm's way but the broom moves in the opposite direction.)  
  
Fred Weasley: (Catches a bludger then sends it at Toady) First point!  
  
George Weasley: (Smirks as Fred's bludger misses) Nope, it's mine!  
  
(The twins continue to chase Toady around with bats and bludgers.)  
  
Toady: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!  
  
(A buzzer sounds after Toady has been hit 99 times.)  
  
Fred Weasley: Not bad George but I win this game!  
  
George Weasley: All right but I won't lose the next one!!  
  
(The brothers leer at Toady.)  
  
Act one: Scene Two: "Do you love sports Miss Toady?"  
  
(The room sifts into a Quidditch stadium.  
  
Voice #2: Harry Potter come on down!!  
  
(Harry appears along with three full-grown dragons and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.)  
  
Harry Potter: This should be a blast!  
  
Ron Weasley: Ya! I heard this game will be as fun as Quidditch!  
  
(Fred and George land next to the others as Madame Hooch reappears.)  
  
Madame Hooch: You all will be trying out this new game called Drache-swarm. This game is very similar to Quidditch. The two beaters will fly around the pitch on their dragons and their job will be to flame Toady if she tries to escape the boundaries. The chasers will pass a new type of ball called the Spittle to each other and try to have it hit Toady before it explodes. (Madame Hooch points to a ball shaped like a quaffle except blue in color.) The keeper's job is to toss a new Spittle into the game every time the first one explodes or hits Toady and to pass another new ball called the Hortensie between himself and the seeker. The idea is to keep the ball in the air as much as possible and over Toady's head. (Hooch holds up a turquoise ball shaped like a three-headed dragon curled up.) Am I clear? This practice game will last 45 minutes.  
  
(The team mounts their dragons and assume their positions.)  
  
Madame Hooch: Ready? Begin!!  
  
(Madame Hooch tosses the balls and the players race around the pitch.)  
  
Toady: (The Spittle hits her and explodes, releasing a foul-smelling green muck all over Toady.) Yuck!!! This is enough! Stop it at once!! (Toady tries to dodge the other Spittle and get as far a way from the chasers as possible.)  
  
Harry Potter: What does this ball do? (Passes Hortensie over Toady's head and she is immediately drenched in Bubotuber pus.) Never mind!!  
  
Toady: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! (Tries to shake off pus while her skin becomes covered in boils.)  
  
(The game continues at a swift pace until the buzzer sounds again. All the players and their mounts disappear.) 


	2. Scene Three: A night you wouldn't ever f...

(The room shifted and Toady found herself in the middle of a dark forest.)  
  
Toady: (Looks swiftly around. This forest is all too familiar.) How did I get here?  
  
Voice #3: Now we are in for some fun!!!  
  
Voice #2: Bane! Hagrid! Trelawney!! Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd Aragon!! Come on down!!  
  
Toady: Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!  
  
(A loud clopping sound echoes throughout the room as Bane appears. The others slowly follow. )  
  
Professor Trelawney: (Adjusts her veil.) I see great danger. Great danger, surrounding you!!  
  
Aragon: (Sleepily) Get on with it! My children are hungry!!  
  
Hagrid: Patience Aragon! Let the rest of us have a little fun first!!  
  
Bane: Let the games begin!! (Charges at Toady.)  
  
Toady: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllp!!!! (Skitters away as quickly as she can.)  
  
(As she runs away, Bane and Aragon's children follow. Hagrid and Aragon watch idly.)  
  
Hagrid: How are things back in the hollow? 


	3. Scene four: A reunion with few old faces

Voice #1: This should be interesting!  
  
Voice #2: Our next contestants are already present and ready for action. Hit it guys!!  
  
Severus Snape: (Emerges from the trees) With pleasure.  
  
(Snape waved his wand and nine boxes appeared.)  
  
Toady: What is the meaning of this? I will have you locked up in Azkaban for this!!  
  
Harry Potter: (Appears behind Toady) What makes you think you have any power here? You apparently still have no idea where you are.  
  
Toady: YOU!!! I will make you pay for what you did before!!!  
  
Draco Malfoy: (Moved out of the trees and points wand at Toady) I believe Professor Snape has a challenge for you. I would suggest paying attention!!  
  
Toady: I will do as I please!!  
  
(The others point their wands at Toady.)  
  
Severus Snape: This task is simple. Choose a box and see what is in it.  
  
Toady: (Frowns suspiciously) What is in them?  
  
Severus Snape: (Smiles grimly.) You will see.  
  
Toady: (Eyes each package carefully.) Box #4.  
  
Draco Malfoy: Here you go madam.  
  
(Draco tosses the box to Toady and she slowly opens the package.)  
  
Voice #3: The excitement is killing me!!  
  
(Toady opens the box and finds a strange perfume bottle in it.)  
  
Toady: Oh! How nice!!  
  
(Toady tries on the perfume and almost instantly turns into a bullfrog.)  
  
Harry Potter: The look suits you!!  
  
Draco Malfoy: Strangely that didn't change her looks at all.  
  
Severus Snape: I think that is enough. Lets see what she thinks of the other boxes.  
  
(Toady returns to normal.)  
  
Toady: What happened? I can taste a fly in my mouth! (Gages.)  
  
Severus Snape: Care to open another box?  
  
Toady: (Examines the boxes.) Box #9.  
  
Harry Potter: Here you go!  
  
(Toady opens the box and finds a Spittle in it.)  
  
Toady: WHAT!!!  
  
(Toady tries to get rid of it but it explodes.)  
  
Toady: Yuck!!!!  
  
(Wipes the gunk off her face as the others watch.)  
  
Severus Snape: Care to open another box?  
  
Toady: What is in box #1?  
  
Severus Snape: You will see.  
  
(Snape hands Toady the box. She opens it and finds what looks like a small dragon figurine.)  
  
Toady: Extraordinary detail!! It looks so real!!  
  
Draco Malfoy: (Smiles wickedly.) It IS real!! (The dragon begins to grow.)  
  
Toady: Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
(Runs out of the clearing.)  
  
Draco Malfoy: Should we follow her sir?  
  
Severus Snape: No. She will be driven back here very soon.  
  
(The dragon, now full-grown, flies after Toady.) 


	4. Scene five: Now here is something you do...

Toady: This is madness!! (She dashes through the forest, trying to evade the dragon. The scene shifts and Toady finds herself inside Hogwarts.) Noooooooooooooooooo!!  
  
(Peeves appears) Peeves: Well if it isn't old Toady! Didn't get much of a chance to properly say goodbye did we? Well, that is going to change. (Professor Dumbledore appears.) Shall I give her some of our parting gifts Professor?  
  
Dumbledore: Certainly, I think she will really like this next one.  
  
Peeves: Box #3 coming up! (Tosses the box to Toady)  
  
Toady: No thanks. (Tosses it to Peeves) I have to go. (The box explodes and a dementor appears) Nooooooooooooo! (Tries to flee but she is overcome by the dementor.)  
  
Peeves: That didn't take long. (Toady faints)  
  
Dumbledore: Would you take Toady to her room Peeves? It would not be nice if she left without her other gifts.  
  
Peeves: Yes Professor. (Picks Toady up and flies away.) 


End file.
